Hands Clean
by SuGaRnSpIcE4222
Summary: The gang reminisces over their past with the niece they raised as their own as she enters adulthood. Oneshot. Rating T only for swear word.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those characters I made up.

Chapter One

"_Aunt Jess will you please just get off my back about him?" She whipped around angrily to look at me. _

"_I'm only looking out for you; for what's best. Uncle Colin, Aunt Nicole, and Uncle Antonio will all tell you what I'm telling you" I told her; she was so dead set though. _

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, you can't always protect me. And I don't need your protection from him, I love him." _

"_You can't love him, Abby" I told her, sadly. Two FBI agents could not love each other. One FBI agent could love one civilian, but two FBI agents could NOT love each other!_

"_You can't help who you fall in love with. Besides, who are YOU to speak? You're married to someone from DOJ and Aunt Nicole and Uncle Antonio are married and they're from the same unit. Don't tell me who I can and can not love. And let's not forget my parents; they were from Missing persons and they were married. Wesley and Faith Brady, remember them?" I rolled my eyes at her; I hate it when she makes sense. I just do- it means she's growing up. _

_I softened some and looked at her, "We promised your parents right before they died that we'd take care of you" I miss Wes and Faith more than anything. _

_Abby softened and put her hand on my shoulder at that minute. "And you guys did that, and you're done. I'm a big girl now… I have my own life now… and I love him" _

_Love…it was so final. Why did it have to be so final? Why did it have to sound like she was leaving us for good? Because she was. _

_I shook my head and sighed, "I don't know, Abigail. He doesn't seem right for you." _

"_You're not marrying him, I am. Can't you just be happy?" She looked away from me, and I could tell her glance got his because a smile spread across her face. "We'll continue this later," she told me just before walking off to meet him. _

Jess snapped out of her memory when Colin put his hand on her shoulder. "I brought you some coffee. I know it's not the best, but that's what you get from a hospital vending machine."

"It's fine." I told him, shifting in my seat. "I wish the nurses would just tell us something." I rocked our now 8 month old son, Adam. From the corner of my eye I saw Nicole and Antonio run up with their 2 year old daughter Bella.

"Heard anything yet?" Nicole said, looking towards the double doors. I shook my head and the two of us flashed back to Abby's wedding.

"_You look so beautiful" I beamed proudly as Nicole and I fluffed her veil._

"_Thank you" She smiled nervously and I could tell she had butterflies. "What am I doing?" She turned around with a look on her face that said she might cry any minute. _

"_You are marrying the man you love" Nicole smiled and hugged her. "Now get out there." _

_The music started and Nicole and I took our places in front of her down the isle. She took hold of her grandfather's arm and he whispered something in her ear, although I'm not quite sure what it was, but it made her smile and relax. _

_Their song played, and I can still hear the words in my head; _

_Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime_

We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this

_I'm not sure of every line of the song, but those ones just seemed to fit- I think even Abby felt it. You could see it in her face. As I walked down the isle I looked ahead and above me at the alter; Pictures of Abby growing up, and then of Nick growing up, and then pictures of them together… I couldn't believe this was it; she was really going to get married. Our little Abby was growing up. Tears slid down my cheeks, no matter how hard I fought them and for a second I thought Pollock saw and smiled from the second pew. Hopefully, if he did, he wouldn't ever bring it up again. _

_I stood behind her and held her bouquet as she and Nick took hands and said their vows. Music played and they lit a candle- the flame of eternity, and soon after he kissed her and their marriage was finalized. She was no longer Abigail Brady, but Abigail Rose Brady-Johns. She didn't seem to mind though. _

"Abby?" Nicole stood and walked over to Abby, who was walking around slowly on the floor. "What are you doing?"

She took deep, soothing breaths. "Walking to ease the pain"

"You should be in bed" Colin and Antonio said at the same time; then again, what did they know about this sort of thing?

Abby shook her head, her messy bun flinging from side to side. "No, no the nurse and doctor both thought this would be a good idea." She stopped to breath through the pain, Nick following closely behind her.

"This is your fault" She spat venomously.

"I know, sweetie" Nick rubbed her back in small, soothing circles.

"This still doesn't seem right" Antonio put hand under her arm to steady her.

"I'm not fully…dilated yet" She explained through the pain. Sweat glistened on her face and neck, and I smiled. She was being so calm about this, it was amazing.

"Come on honey, lets walk around" Nick suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do" She growled, "You're what got me where I am right now" She said in her angriest voice, although I think she was angrier at the pain than at her husband.

Nick looked pleadingly over at us.

"Abby, sweetie, why don't you take a walk with me and Aunt Jess?" Nicole steadied our niece and motioned for me to join them. Abby nodded and we headed down the hallway; she stopped at the large, double doors, and turned back around. Another contraction came and I offered my hand. She tightly grabbed hold of it, crushing my knuckles.

"He he hoo" She breathed deeply through the contractions. She looked down; water dripped from between her legs.

"It's time" She said, calmly.

"Time? Now?" Nicole suddenly wished those damn nurses and doctors hadn't sent her out for a walk. She grabbed a wheelchair and gently pushed Abby down into it.

"Aunt Nicole we don't have to drag-race back! These things can take hours!"

"Your water broke, it'll be anytime now!" Nicole pushed her to Nick, and Nick quickly wheeled her back from behind the double doors they came from, leaving us all to sit and wonder.

"_There's something I have to tell you all, but I wanna wait until everyone is here?" I watched as Abby cut up vegetables on the cutting bored and then throw them in the pan to simmer. _

"_Cant you just give me a hint? Please?" I begged, although I had a pretty good idea- or I thought I did. I thought she'd been promoted… I had no idea. _

_Nicole and Antonio walked through the door with Bella in their arms; she was only a couple months at the time. They hung their coats up then made their way to the family room. _

"_What's going on? We got here as soon as we could" Nicole said, making her way to the kitchen. _

"_I have something to tell you all" Abby smiled then looked at Nick. "Well, we have something to tell you all" _

"_Please tell me you bought a new car" Colin said; he had a feeling and his feeling was right. _

_Abby laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, but we're gunna need to buy something that we don't already have to put IN our car" _

"_Please tell me it's one of those new satellite radios." _

"_Nah not that cool" Abby winked and strung hands with her husband. _

"_Abby and I are going to have a baby!" Nick was ecstatic; they were finally were finally going to have a little boy or girl to call their own; a piece of both of them. It was more binding than their wedding rings. _

"_Abby that's great!" Nicole jumped up, handing Bella to Antonio, and hugged Abby. Antonio stood next, hugging her, and Colin and I… well we pretty much sat, stunned. _

_Abby looked at me and opened her arms. I stood, but only because I felt I had to. _

"_Please be happy, Aunt Jess" She whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but give in. _

"_I am baby; I'm just shocked is all." I whispered back and gently rubbed her shoulders. Colin stood and hugged her and then looked around, awkwardly. _

"_So were you guys planning this?" I asked the question that was on everyone's minds. _

_Abby shook her head. "No it just kind of happened" _

"_Did you tell your grandparents yet?" Antonio asked; they had always been…overprotective…when it came to her,_

"_Yes. They can't wait to meet the new baby" Abby beamed. _

"_Well when can we expect him or her?" Nicole looked around. _

"_Well let's see… I'm 8 weeks now, so…. "Abby counted on her fingers. "In April" _

"_Well then we have a lot to do before then" I piped in, smiling. _

I looked around as everyone jumped up; a woman with scrubs on and a hair net walked out of the delivery room with a smile on her face. "Your niece is doing just fine. My nurses are just cleaning her up and taking her vitals and then we'll be moving her to the recovery room to rest a little bit."

"And the baby?" We all asked at the same time.

She smiled at us and we had no idea what was coming next. "Babies. Your niece had twins; you all have a healthy nephew and a healthy niece."

We all jumped back, and I almost fell back into my seat, I was so shocked. "What?" I could feel my eyes widening.

"Congratulations guys" The doctor flashed us one more smile before walking back into the delivery room, I guess to check on Abby.

Twenty Minutes passed but it seemed like forever; finally a nurse ushered us all into the recovery room, but ordered us to be quiet. Abby sat up in bed, smiling. Her hair was still in that messy bun of hers, but the sweat was wiped clean and she held two small babies in her arms.

"I'd like for you to meet Lucas Braylon and Rosalee Aaralynn." She held each baby up as she said their names, and for the split second they were moved they each groaned just a little bit. I guess a trip down the birth canal could make anyone cranky. I smiled, remembering when I was in Abby's place, the day I had Adam. He was just as tiny as the two babies lying in my niece's arms.

"They're beautiful" Nicole said and kissed the top of Abby's head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Antonio asked; he also neared her and kissed her head.

"Surprises are more fun" She winked and looked up at her husband, who nodded as well.

"Your parents would be so proud of you" I smiled and edged to her bed. She looked up at me and smiled "Thanks" she said softly. I nodded, and without thinking I took Lucas from her arms. I knew it was Lucas because of the little blue blanket the nursing staff had cradled him in.

"You are so tiny" I whispered to him. He whined for a bit; he wanted his mommy. I rocked him gently and hummed to him, and a few minutes later Colin took Adam and Abby placed Rosalee in my arms. "You both have your whole lives ahead of you, so don't cry now. Your mom, dad, uncles, Aunt Nicole, and I are all going to take good care of you. I promise" I smiled and they stopped whining for a split second. "Happy Birthday little ones" I said, and before handing them back to Abby so we could all get in for a family picture.

"Happy Birthday" Abby whispered and pointed at the clock; it was 12:41 am, meaning it was my birthday now, too.


End file.
